


When the Avengers went to see Spiderman

by SweetMusicAngel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMusicAngel/pseuds/SweetMusicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcannon of mine where all the guys go see the latest Spiderman movie in theatres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Avengers went to see Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also featured on fanfiction.net ; my username is WavesOfSorrow and you can see my other works there!

The night that the new Spiderman movie came out, Tony got really excited. He never told anyone how much he actually liked Spiderman, and admitting it to anyone was just a pure bullshit scenario. He didn't want to go alone, and he knew none of his *ahem* lady friends, would ever understand how he felt about superheroes, and about actually being one - so he casually mentioned it to the only people who would understand.

That night, five grown-men dressed in Spiderman costumes sat down row 5 of theatre 4, lifting their masks to eat from four separate jumbo-sized popcorns and sip their jumbo sized sodas. They kicked their feet up on the seats, and were not ashamed that they were only five out of a few hundred people dressed up in support for their superhero. They cried when Uncle Ben was shot, each person thinking about their own loved one who was taken away from them. They all laughed at the same parts; although sometimes Steve didn't get the reference, so Bruce would softly whisper it into his ear. He would laugh a few seconds later when everyone had stopped. They got used to it after the first few times. Tony especially laughed at all the sarcastic things that Peter did or said, reminding him of himself (although when WASN'T Tony thinking of himself?).

When they left the theatre and got home; Tony, Bruce, Clint, Steve, and Thor all grinned at each other in their outfits, now realizing how ridiculous their sculpted bodies must have looked in spandex. Tony gathered them around his camera and took a picture of their night. He still secretly has it hanging up in his workshop, and glances up at it every now and then just to remember that one casual night when Iron Man, the Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America and Thor were all hanging out, just like regular guys.


End file.
